She's Mine reposted
by Tokyo Blue
Summary: You're in Love with a girl. Problem in she's in love with someone else. A rich stuck up guy who's not good enough for her. What do you do. Win her back of course. Flash/Raven/Speedy
1. Chapter 1

**This is just a revised verion of She's mine. No real difference apart from Wally being flash. Im very confused at the moment with all the different Flashes and all.**

**Please tell me if i make any mistakes. I want to use this year to become a better writer and I can only do that if people point out ny mistakes. I won't take offensive so come on everyone. Burn me with your flames.**

**Disclaimer. I don't own Teen titans, Justice League or any characters in this story. aww  
**

Everything had changed.

I am not a great fan of change but it happens. No one can stop it. Life moves on and we are powerless to stop it. Well. I suppose people with the power to stop time can stop changes but I can't so I live with it.

I hate the most is when people change. Especially her.

For one thing the teen titans had changed. They weren't even the teen titans anymore. Well not literally. Deep down in their hearts they were all teen titans.

The Justice league had invited all of them to join their team. There was so much villainy out there that it wasn't practical to just stick to a town. There had been tears and a couple of fights but in the end everything sorted themselves out.

Which was now why he was sitting at a table in the Justice league tower cafeteria with his former mentor talking about old times.

Well Barry the flash was talking. Wally (Kid Flash) was pretending to listen and nodding every little while just to make it realistic. He was concentrating on more pleasurable sights.

He watched her lilac hair flick back with the movement of her head.

Her endless pale legs rocking back and forward.

Her eyelashes flickering as she spoke.

Her pale lips meeting the ones from the other side of the table.

Kid flash couldn't help but glare at the owner of the other person's lips. It didn't help that he used to be friends with this person (Although his rival wasn't aware that they weren't friends anymore).

"Damn you Speedy", though Kid Flash sadly.

He was as surprised as everyone else was when Raven and Speedy had announced they were seeing each other. He was even more surprised that Speedy had the guts to ask her out.

_**Flashback**_

_He had been sitting o the couch with Beastboy, Terra and Cyborg flicking through the channels trying to decide on something to watch. Well Kid Flash was. Kid Flash was flicking so fast that the other unfortunate boys couldn't make out what the flickering images flashing across the screen were._

_Starfire was in the kitchen area trying to force feed Robin one her terrible concoctions that had been created on her planet that apparently had stomachs of steel to be able to keep it down. Well apart from Terra._

"_Would Superman be able to survive Starfires food", thought Kid Flash as the question crossed his mind. He would have to test this theory out._

"_Hey guys"._

_Leaning up against the couch Kid pushed his head back so he could see the dark sorceress walk into the room followed by the redheaded archer._

"_Why are them two coming in together", wondered Kid. "He probably snuck into her room again"._

"_Okay everyone", announced Speedy. "We have to tell you something"._

_**End Flashback**_

What had been announced next had broke Kid Flashes heart. Well for a while at least until he had a chance to think it over.

Speedy was the biggest playboy since his own mentor Green Arrow. At the most their relationship could last at the most a month. Speedy would cheat on her and Raven would be heartbroken. Then Kid Flash would be her shoulder to cry on and slowly their love would blossom.

That had been six months ago.

So far he had been forced to watch the couple cuddle and kiss right in front of him.

Forced to watch her smile at his words and giggle at his jokes.

Forced to watch Speedy sneak down the corridors and into her room.

Well maybe not forced. Everyone else saw and took no notice but of course they weren't in love with the girl in question. The girl that was with the guy who did not deserve her.

"Hey Wally. Are you there".

Looking up quickly Kid Flash looked up at his mentor. "What"?

Wally shook and his head and looked at the younger boy. "Have you heard anything I said"?

"In all honesty. No I didn't".

"So", smirked the original Flash looking over to where Kid Flash. "I'm guessing your not staring at Speedy so I assume the girl is".

"Raven", sighed Kid Flash.

"So you got it bad then", said Flash knowingly as he took a sup of his drink.

Kid Flash nodded. "You have no idea".

"Well", said Flash. "I can't help you there. You have to be true to yourself".

Kid Flash grinned as the original Flash walked away. "You stole that off Superman didn't you". The Flash responded with a laugh and he was gone in a flash (**Ahh. Bad joke)**

Looking back over at the table where the two superheroes were seated Wally saw that they were still attached to each other by the lips. Just like a few minutes before.

Then he saw something different. It was Raven's eyes.

They were staring right at him.


	2. Chapter 2

She had caught him staring.

This was so not good

It was one thing to be staring when there was no one to accuse him of voyeurism, but now that he was caught by the person in question.

He was so screwed

Wally saw them break apart and after something incomprehensible to Speedy, Raven stood up but not before giving one last weary look.

He was still staring.

Dammit

Maybe he should run now. He was pretty fast after all. He could far far away and hide in a hole somewhere in Mexico.

Yeah. Mexico sounded real good right now.

Okay. Maybe he was over reacting a bit. Just because Raven caught him staring at her doesn't mean she knew he was madly in love with her or anything.

She probable just went to the bathroom to check her face or something.

Yeah. That was it.

He didn't have to move to Mexico.

Which was good because he burned quite easily.

Pushing his chair back, Flash stood up and made his way out of the food hall. He was home free. There would be no accusations, no confrontations, and no journeys to hell. He was going to survive.

"Hey. Wait up".

Great. It was the last person he wanted to see. Apart from Raven of course. At least Raven was more fun to look at.

"Hey Roy"

It was really hard not to show his hatred for Roy at the moment. Not only had he the girl of his dreams, he was also stinking rich and one of those bodies Wally would kill for. With all those muscles and everything.

Not only that he was obnoxious, stuck up and at one time extremely sexist but after living with Bumble Bee it was beat out of him.

Wally really didn't understand what Raven saw in him.

Slowing from a quick walk to Wally's brisk speed, Roy shot the speedster a quick smile. "Where are you heading to"?

"I thought I'd head to the gym. Do some weights. You know".

Roy let out a laugh.

Before he thought it was impossible but Wally found he hated Roy even more now.

"Maybe I'll join you. Give you a few pointers". With that Roy gave him a small punch on the arm.

Wally found he hated him even more.

Along the way to the gym Roy did all the talking, letting Wally concentrate on trying not to punch him.

"_Stupid stuck up narrasstic rich boy with his stupid arrows. Anyone can shoot a couple of arrows but can anyone run faster than the speed of light. Just me and maybe Barry but I'm unique unlike that stupid Robin Hood version of Nightwing beside me._

"Emergency. Report to the main hall now".

Wally let out a shriek at the shock of a voice in his ear. It was only after a few minutes when he heard Roy laughing and felt the headpiece in his ear that he realized that it was J'onn calling him on a mission.

Great. Not only had he made a fool of himself in front of his completion but now he had to go on a mission.

This day was really shaping up well.

Saying a quick goodbye, Flash took off to the said hall where the bother heroes were gathered for the mission. Luckily Roy wasn't called.

Unfortunately or maybe fortunately, Raven had been called as well. She gave him a small nod when he arrived as if in greeting but apart from that she didn't acknowledge him at all.

And now they both had to go on a mission to………………..

Mexico

Wally never felt like crying more in his life


	3. Chapter 3

**I LIVE! Well on my summer holidays now so how do I celebrate. Finally updating.**

**I realised after starting to write this chapter I had no plot. None at all so I made something up and Im figuring it out as I go along.  
**

**First off. I HATE THIS BLOODY COMPUTER. My old perfect laptop was thrown into a filled bathtub (I know. Like what the hell) so now Im on my new laptop that has the where the "" are supposed to be. Plus I haven't figured out how to use the spell check yet so Im sorry if theres really bad spelling mistakes.**

**Seriously I can't spell for shite.**

**Anyway. On we go  
**

_It was a cool summer evening. While it had been sunny earlier on in the day, a breeze now swept across the roof of Titans Tower. The resident enchantress was currently seated watching the start of the sunset. The purple, orange and red colours streaked across the evening sky, creating what looked like a beautiful painting._

_It was perfect._

_Raven always felt most content at times like these. Everything was just so calm and serine. There were times when she wished she could stay like this forever. Just watching the natural beauty._

"_Lookin good"._

_She didn't even have to turn around to know who it was. She could sense the cocky archer's aura a mile away. Maybe it was because of his colourful personality or because of the amount of time they had been recently spending together. All they had been through._

"_Everything okay"._

_Raven stared directly ahead, not turning as she directed the question towards him. She knew Roy was standing beside her, staring out into the ocean view. She could faintly smell the scent of his shampoo and shower gel as the breeze blew it across._

"_Yeah, started craving a bit so I thought I'd better come up here to get my mind off it. After all there are so many great distractions up here"._

_With that, Roy shot Raven a smirk. Matching it with an eye roll, the half demon looked back at the scenery. Roy took a seat beside her and leaning back against a box with his arms stretched above his head and legs sprawled, Roy let out a contented sigh._

"_You know, if you want to stop cravings, you're supposed to put a drop of vinegar on your tongue. Fulfils you"._

_Raven let out a laugh. "Where did you hear that?"_

"_Terra. Says it works with food cravings so why not drug ones. Had to tell her there not exactly the same thing"._

_Raven shook her head in amusement. She continued looking out at the sunset which had crept lower, but was still breath taking._

"_Nature can be so beautiful"._

_Roy shrugged and looked up at his companion. "I suppose, but I'm finding other forms of nature up here a lot more beautiful"._

_Raven continued to look ahead, but this time with a big smile on her face._

"The sun doesn't agree with you then"

Wally had been sitting in the cool protector that was the plane, after finding out in less than five minutes that the scalding heat of the sun was too much to bear. Instead of melting into a puddle of red and yellow gloop, Wally decided finding shelter as the last details of the mission were ironed out was the best plan.

It had been a simple mission. Two hours after arrival, the was mission complete, a quick clear up and now John Stewart was meeting government officials hell bent on thanking their saviours and offering tokens of their gratitude. The rest of the team where now currently spending their time outside in the warmth of the sun, taking it in and relaxing for the short time they had off.

Apart from Wally.

Finding the combination of the hot sun and spandex too much to bear, Wally had retreated to the cool comfort of the aircraft where he had spent the last few minutes alone. It seemed he was not alone anymore.

"Hey Raven. Not a fan of the sun".

The leotard clad girl smirked and slid to the floor, taking a small sip from the bottle of water currently she held. "There's a reason I'm pale Wally, if you haven't noticed".

With that comment, Raven let out a small laugh that made Wally heart jump up his throat and back into his chest. "Yeah. I suppose it wasn't the smartest question. This wouldn't be my idea of a holiday".

Raven nodded, not saying anymore. Taking a gulp of water, the half demon let out a sigh.

"Maybe a holiday would be nice".

She said it so quietly that Wally nearly missed the statement altogether. Glancing over, he saw that it had not been directed at him. Her eyes were staring ahead at the shining sliver wall. Her legs were pulled up tight against her body as if she were trying to protect herself from some invisible force.

Something was wrong.

From experience, Wally knew asking straight out wouldn't work. Raven had spent her whole life bottling up her emotions and just because now she was able to show them didn't mean she would be running down the street singing Broadway songs and pouring out all her lives problems to anyone who walked by.

Although she had started opening up more, it had been a slow progress and when she did, it was only to those she was close to. Roy naturally being one of the first but also to her original team mates.

Dick who was so close to Raven, that Wally still saw flashes of jealously from Roy whenever they had their rare heart to hearts.

Victor was like a surrogate brother. A very protective surrogate brother who sent glaring looks to anyone who so much as looked at Raven the wrong way.

The point being, there was so many people Raven would rather talk to then he. Wally was just a friend if you could even call if that. However Wally was nothing if not persistent and being curious simply pushed him further.

Curiosity did kill the cat but satisfaction brought it back.

"Where would you like to go on a holiday then if not Mexico".

Raven turned from the wall to look at the red head. She seemed to be giving this question a lot of thought.

"Where would I like to go on a holiday", mused Raven as she bit her lip in concentration.

Wally hadn't thought this would be such a hard question. Most people would pick a place right off their head. A place with sun, a good nightlife and maybe a bit of adventure.

"I mean have you and Roy thought about going away anywhere", sputtered out Wally, his heart twisting at the thought of it. "You know, taking a break from the whole hero thing".

It was in the next moment that totally surprised Wally. Raven let out a scoff and rolled her eyes up to heaven while taking a sip of water. "Yeah. I'm sure".

Wally turned to her, his curiosity pushed to the limit. "What do you mean?"

Raven once again looked away, biting her lip nervously as she tried to push her emotions back inside but failing miserably.

Did her and Roy break up? It couldn't be that. Wally had just talked to him before he left for the mission and everything seemed normal.

Plus the fact they were sucking the faces off each other didn't exactly scream "dumped".

So what was going on?

"Raven, is everything okay with you and Roy".

He had been expecting denial. That she would put a fake smile on (Or whatever was the equivalent of a smile for Raven ) and say everything was fine. She had never been happier or more in love.

What he got instead filled him with hope but also sorrow for the one he loved.

"I don't think so".

"What do you mean?" asked the speedster turning his whole body towards her and looking into those deep lilac eyes. Raven had really great eyes...

"I think Roy is hiding something".

This statement brought Wally back to reality. What did she mean he was hiding something? There hadn't been any clues to lead up to this.

"Everything seemed normal with you two".

Raven sighed. "He's not acting any different, but I can feel it in his emotions, in his eyes. He's hiding something and I have a feeling it's not good".

"Like he's back on drugs bad?"

Wally remembered those dark times. The whole team had been badly affected, but none more so than Raven who had insisted on nursing Roy back to health, staying with him through the withdrawals and not budging even when violence was threatened.

Wally had seen the toll it had taken on Raven, once witnessing her unknowingly bursting into tears after a particularly bad day. It had nearly killed Wally to watch.

However Roy seemed to be doing a lot better. He and Raven were closer than ever, spending more time with each other.

Roy even started lying about his craving just so he could get "support" from Raven. It was clear he was mad about her and she felt the same.

Before long sitting on the roof and private discussions turned into flirting and cuddling on the couch. Roy had gotten a talk from Dick and Victor. It seemed to be they were dating and despite his past, everyone was delighted for the pair.

Except for Wally

At first Wally had tried to pretend that his hatred for Roy was out of concern for Raven. After all Roy was a womanising, sexist drug user who's only concern was himself.

He didn't want to see Raven get hurt.

However, two years on, they were still together. It had been over this time Wally had admitted his feelings to himself.

It was a pity he couldn't admit this to Raven.

The said girl was now fiddling with her hands. She was seriously worried, Wally could tell.

"Do you think he's going to break up with you?'

The speedster could have kicked himself the moment these words slipped out of his mouth. Raven needed comfort. Not more doubts put into her mind.

"Do you think he's going to break up with me?"

This time the question was directed at him. The enchantress was turned towards him, waiting for an answer. She looked so beautiful.

He so badly wanted to say yes. To say the archer was a bad match for her and Wally would be so better suited.

But he loved Raven and had to tell the truth.

"He loves you very much".

At this Raven stood up, straightening her cloak and finishing off her water. "It doesn't change the fact he's hiding something from me".

Walking away, she had made it to the door and pressed to the button to open. Before stepping through she paused and looked back.

"Roy's not the only person who's hiding something".

With that she walked away and Wall felt his heart drop.

"Oh shit"

**REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Wow. How long has it been... I won't even look. 2011 has been the crappest year so far. Break-ups. 4 funearls in 2 weeks more hospitals visits than Id like to mention. Hopefully I can get everything on track again.**

**So here we go**

** know how it goes  
**

"_I think the real question is are you cold"?_

_Roy let out a small laugh which would have been beleivable if his teeth hadn't been shattering as the cold a cold January wind blew across the tower roof. It was almost dark with the first few stars coming into view. The almost full moon shone brightly, outshining all the baby stars with all it's might. Raven gave a small smile and reached her hand up to stroke his cheek._

"_Do you wnt to go inside"._

_Roy grabbed Raven's hand and bringing it down to his mouth, gave it a small kiss. "I don't want ruin your night. I know you find it relaxing out here"._

_Turning to get on her knees, Raven faced a sitting Speedy and wrapped her arms around her neck, giving him a small peck on his lips. "I don't want an icecicle for a bnoyfriend"._

_Standing up, Raven made her way to the roof door. "Besides", Roy looked up to see a smirking Raven. "There are many other ways of relaxing inside". _

_With that Raven disappeared through the door , leaving a shocked and very turned on archer behind._

She had known something was wrong. She had known for the last number of weeks . Roy had always been attentive and loving, but all of a sudden, it had just skyrocked. Touches whenever possible, declarations of love, presents. The sex had been great.

In theroy it would seem marvelous, but it worried Raven.

There were times at night Raven would wake up to find him, staring at her, a small smile on his face as he stroked her lavender hair gently. His new favourite hobby seemed to be telling her how beautiful she was and how much he loved her.

What really worried Raven was the look she saw in his eyes

Taking her in as if to memorise every feature, as if she was about to disappear

Like she would leave.

He saw something else in his eyes. Something she pretended not too see. Not too feel but she knew what it was.

Guilt

Roy had done something.

Something he was afraid to tell Raven.

It was so bad it would drive her away.

His greatest fear.

Maybe she was afraid as well. The fear of knowing the truth to make her stop loving Roy. Of breaking off with the only person who truly loved her and who she loved back and as cliched as it sounded, the only one she could give herself fully to.

Raven did not trust easily. It took a long time for her to allow someone into her heart. So if someone lost that trust, there was little hope of getting it back.

So when Raven entered their room, the one they had shared since moving into the new headquathers and saw Roy sitting on their bed, hands in his palms, eyes pinched painfully closed.

Raven felt the fear which she had shoved to the back of her mind pushing its way foreward so hard Raven could barely concentrate.

"Roy".

And without so much as looking up at her. Roy said the two words that Raven was so afraid of.

The words that could destroy everything.

"I'm sorry".


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't even know the last time I updated. Real life got in the way. All Il say is 2011 is the worst year ever. This is just a short peice to try and get back into the story.**

**As always please review :D Make me happy**

_Roy smiled as he woke that morning. The titans tower was quiet for once meaning it was early. His cravings had disappeared after a long night of sweating and begging for his precious herion. Raven had baricaded him to his room and stayed wih him the entire night._

_When the cravings began to die down, he tried to get the black bird into his bed wih no sucess. Well not in the way he would have liked. _

_When he had previously thought about getting Raven into bed, it invoved no clothes, lots of groaning and very seductive and sexy moves on Raven's part._

_They had lay on Roy's bed, all clothes on. Her arms wrapped around his body. Hands had stroked his hair when the cravings returned and slapped his own hands when they started to travel south. Voice had soothed him to sleep. Possibly the best sleep he had gotten since he was a young child._

_"Are you awake"._

_Roy grinned and rolled over, flashing Raven his best breathtaking smile. "Good morning to you as well"_

_Raven raised an eyebrow and sat up, stretching out her legs. "I'm going for a shower", Raven said patting a hand on Roy's shoulder._

_Making her way out of the bed, Raven made her way to the ensuite, Roy waching every step._

_"What. Last night wasn't enough for you"._

_Raven turned shaking her head in disbelief but a smile escaped her lip. Biting the said lip to try and hide it, Raven opening the bathroom door. "Would love some more"._

_Watching the door shut and the shower turn on, Roy whispered into the quiet of the room._

_"I love you_"

Wally had decided that morning, it was going to be a terrible day.

He knew it the moment he woke up, lying on his rumpled sheets fter dreming of her agin. It was definley going to be a terrible day.

He would get dressed and go down to the food hall where he would see Roy and Raven together.

Then to the gym.

The halls

Games Room

Who knew the justice tower was so small.

Wally supposed he could turn off his alarm, curl over and go back to sleep, but then he would see her in his dream.. with him. Unless it was one of those nice dreams where he proclaimed his love and her clothes magically disappeared.

Yea. They were some good dreams.

Except how did she get out of her leotard. There were no zips as far as he could see. Perhaps pulled up like swimming togs. Getting out of those sleves would be a bother though..

Okay. Why was he thinking about the complications of getting Raven out of her clothes when he could be dreaming about a naked Raven. Dropping his head down on his pillow, Wally gripped his blanket to his chest, willing himself to return to the land of slumber where all was possible.

_It was a good morning Wally decided. He was in his bed but he wasn't alone. A slender figure was beside him, all soft skin and gentle curves. Small licks and kitten bites were occuring on his chest where his blanket had once been. Wally let out a small sigh and smiled, looking at the lavender haired beauty half tucked under his arm._

" _Last night not good enough for you"._

_Raven shook her head slowly , biting her lip teasingly."Want more", she murmered, swinging her legs over his waist, settling herself on top._

_Wally gave a lazy smile and looking up at his love, let out a fake sigh. _

"_Three times not enough"_

_Raven shook her head slowly,lening in for a kiss as he slowly sat up, laying Raven on her back while he kneeled over her._

"_I love you"._

_Rave smiled, lifting a hand to graze his cheek as she murmered._

"_Roy"._

Wally shot up from his bed when he heard the shout. All was silent for a moment, then all hell broke loose.

"WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO ROY".

Wally all but tubled out of his bed, bringing half his sheets with him. With a groan the speedster brought himself to his knees. What was going on.

"Its none of your godamn business".

"A I Know is Ravens upset and if you've done something".

"Keep out of it. It has nothing to do with you".

"If it concerns Raven, it concerns me".

_Raven!_ Wally's ears perked up at the mention of her name. Flshing over to the door, Wally pressed his ear to the cool metal surface listening to the discussion on the other side.

"Victor, keep your nose out of it". Roy gribbed his hands, straining himself not to punch the living day lights out of his team mate. It seemed his comrade was having the same problem. The main difference was that Cyclops fist's would hurt a lot more.

"Tell me what the hell you did". The grim tobne was enough to scare most people into spilling there guts but being in a relationship with Raven cure most people.

"_If Im still in a relationship", _thought Roy, pushing that thought out of his head. He would make everything better. He had to..

"It's between me and Raven", with that he stormed down the corridor, leaving behind a trail of shocked and curious faces. Within the hour the whole tower would be gossiping about the fate of Raven and Speedy's relationship.

Bets began about would Raven take back Speedy.

Even more bets were taken on how long it would take Flash to make his move.


	6. Chapter 6

**It's offical. Im the worst updater ever. Well one good thing is I have a plot... Kinda. At least ****I have a reason why Speedy's being secretive and all that. Well on on with the story..**_  
_

_"You must be in the infamous Speedy"._

_Roy raised his archer higher, taking aim at his prey. It was his first mission since being removed tempoariloy due to "Health issues". At least that was how Green Arrow had put it._

_It was simple. Play bodyguard for the evening while Lex Luther played peacekeeper._

_It wasn't Roy's typical evening but he was just glad to be back in action._

_It had been a stressful evening. Trying to capture an assanian who was hell bent on destroying the peace Roy had worked so hard to save._

_And now he had her._

_"Chesire"_

* * *

"What the hell had Speedy done".

This was the question Wally had tried to figure out as he made his way to the cafeteria. He was starving and all this thinking was making his head hurt.

Something had happened between his talk with Raven yesterday and this morning. Wally thought back over what Raven had said.

_"Raven, is everything okay with you and Roy"._

_"I don't think so"._

_"I think Roy is hiding something"._

Maybe it was the drugs. It made sense that Raven would be upset. Him going back on the herion would be a huge betrayal. Roy had promised countless times that he would never put his love through that pain again.

Although he had heard what Green Arrow had mumered from time to time "Once a druggie, always a druggie".

Wally also remembered the way Raven would flinch at the those words.

No. Roy would never hurt Raven that way again.

Then what was it?

"20 bucks says he screwed a random girl".

Turning around, Wally was amazed that he had found his way into the cafeteria and to his regular table where BumbleBee, Aqualad, Argent and Jericho were currently seated. Taking a seat and greeting his team mates, Wally grabbed Bumble Bee's fork and started picking at his food.

"Let me guess. Your talking about Raven and Speedy".

Frowning and grabbing her fork back, BumbleBee returned to her meal. "What else. I think the whole tower heard the blow out between Victer and Roy. I tried asking him but he's not giving up the information".

"I don't even think Cyborg knows", Wally responded gazing hungerily at the food. "I mean, what I could get from the conversation, all I know that Roy did something bad".

"I'm telling you, he screwed another girl". With that BumbleBee took a swig of her drink. "One a player, always a player".

"Well I'm betting that he cheated", Argent joined in, placing the money on the table. "With another guy".

With that BumbleBee spluttered out her drink, coughing as she choked on the liquid. "Where". She swallowed, "Did you get this idea from".

Argent shrugged. "He has that look about him. Maybe its the spandex".

It was Aqualads turn to protest, thugging at his own uniform. "Ahem..".

"Where do you think I'm getting my ideas from". The whole table laughed, Aqualad bowing his head in shame.

"No seriously though", BumbleBee returned to the orginal conversation. "What did Roy do"?

"What he did is none of your business".

The whole table whipped around to see Nightwing glaring down on was sure Argent actually shuddered.

" Raven's refusing to leave her room because she knows every human, metahuman and everything inbetween will be talking about her. I tried to tell her to ignore them".

"Of course, I didn't think her so called friends would be the ones talking about her". Another flinch.

"You're supposed to be their friends and instead of defending your helping spread the rumors. Its sickening".

Giving them a final glare mastered from the years spent with Batman, Dick left them to wallow in their shame.

Wally had never felt more ashamed in his life. He had been so focused on finding out the truth, he never thought to wonder how Raven was doing. The superheroes of the watch tower loved nothing more than a scandal, such as the Hawkgirl/Green Laturn/Vixen triangle or were Baman and Wonder Woman really getting it on.

Wally had been the subject of a number of scandals over the years, well that's what happens when you get involved with a former villain. He knew how parnoid and hurt it felt to be talked about behind his back and no one facing him straight on.

Well he wasn't going to do that to Raven.

Standing up and without bidding farewell, Wally took off, making his way through the tower to his crushes room his team mates watching him leave.

"He better not do anything stupid", mumered Aqualad. "Because Raven ain't the sort to rebound so quickly".

"She also isn't the sort to be tactful", replied BumbleBee. "Especially when sh's wounded".


End file.
